


who else can take all your blood and your curses

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Swearing, colour blind until you see your soulmate au, hopefully it breaks your heart cos it broke my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tells him after a pub crawl that he hates the idea of soulmates. Hates what it did to his Mom and Dad.</p><p>Foggy blames being sick on the alcohol and Matt believes him.</p><p>He doesn’t tell Matt. Decides to never tell Matt. He writes it down in his extra note book again and again.</p><p>Don’t tell Matt.</p><p>Don’t tell Matt.</p><p>Don’t tell Matt.</p><p>He thinks he feels his heart break a little more each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who else can take all your blood and your curses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кто, если не я](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095415) by [NewBadGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl)



"In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine."  
\- Maya Angelou

…

See Foggy loves love. He loves it. He loves reading about it, watching movies about it, the whole shebang. 

His mother and father are soulmates, the kind that are so sickeningly sweet together that you can feel your teeth rotting just looking at them. They tell their story all the time to whoever will listen, how they met when they eighteen at a student protest and ran into each other when they were running from the cops. They have been together ever since, and still enjoy going to protests and screaming along with the best of them.

Foggy grew up surrounded by the ideal that everyone strives for, grew up surrounded by family that all found their soulmates and never let go. Surrounded by love at its strongest.

So naturally Foggy couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate.

And on his first day at Columbia University he does. The door opens and a head pops in and his world fills with a rush of colour. It’s overwhelming and- and he finally understand what technicolour means and all he can say is ‘whoa’ and he looks up at the guy who he’s gonna spend the rest of his life with and-

And he’s blind. 

And saying something to Foggy.

“-You must be my roommate!”

The guy smiles and Foggy waits.

And Waits.

He drops a few clues, maybe he needs to kick start the process, he calls the guy Handsome.

And the guy rejects him so Foggy covers it. 

Matt Murdock. Hells kitchen hero and all round charming guy is his soulmate. They are soulmates but Matt doesn’t know that because he is blind. Oh god, Foggy feels like he is gonna throw up.

Matt leaves and Foggy has the room to himself to panic in.

“Okay,” he announces, pulling his hands away from where they were pulling his hair, “I can spin this.”

He can. He knows he can. Not all soulmates are like his Mom and Dad, not all of them fall in instant love or feel the tug to be together. And not everyone had a good soulmate match.

“This is an opportunity,” he says aloud again, “Get to know him, then spring the whole love of my life thing on him later. Sounds good, yeah.”  
…

Two weeks in Matt tells him after a pub crawl that he hates the idea of soulmates. Hates what it did to his Mom and Dad.

Foggy blames being sick on the alcohol and Matt believes him.

He doesn’t tell Matt. Decides to never tell Matt. He writes it down in his extra note book again and again.

_Don’t tell Matt._

_Don’t tell Matt._

_Don’t tell Matt._

He thinks he feels his heart break a little more each time.

…

Besides the crushing pain of being rejected by his soulmate, colour is pretty good. He finds out what his hair colour actually is, movies are completely different, and he realizes he never actually had a decent sense of style ever. Who knew he wore so many clashing colours. And owned so many green hoodies, god damn.

The hard part is remembering to not mention colour. He’s meant to seem soulmate-less, meant to still see the world in shades of grey. But it’s so hard, especially when he has so much else to deal with.

He slips up every now and again.

Foggy goes to get a bouquet of flowers for his mother, and when he asks for the ‘yellow ones over in the corner’ the sweet old lady smiles at him and says ‘Congratulations, it’s such a beautiful thing isn’t it’. It takes him a while to realize she didn’t mean the flowers.

The girl at the bakery grins at him knowingly when he asks for a box of only pink iced donuts. He eats them all himself before he gets back to the office and stops at another bakery to get new ones, careful not to mention anything about colour. Matt gets concerned when he doesn’t have any of them when he finally gets back to the office. Foggy laughs it off but he cries himself to sleep that night.

But the worst slip up happens in front of his mother. It’s simple, very undramatic, and it takes them both by surprise. It’s on a Sunday while he is still working for Landman and Zac, and he’s gone back home for his mother’s famous Sunday roast. Matt couldn’t come (he had a fucking date that Foggy had to pretend to be happy about), and the rest of his family were out distributing various portions of the roast to the other people in the building, so it was just Foggy and his Mom sitting in the kitchen together.

“Pass me the milk will you, Franklin,” she asks, half way through making them tea.

“Which one?’ Foggy asks as he opens the fridge, “The one with the yellow lid or the green?”

“Green, thanks dear.”

Neither of them realize what has just happened until Foggy in handing her the milk, a good five seconds after he fucked up.

He watches as his mother’s eyes go wide and tear filled.

“Franklin,” she whispers, hand coming up to cup the side of his face, “When did you- why didn’t you tell-“

“Mom, don’t-“

“I have too- oh my god your father-“

“Please stop-“

“I am so happy for you, my baby. I-“

“Stop!”

It comes out in a snap and he instantly hates himself for making his mother look so distressed.

“Franklin?” She says, frown taking over her face and he voice at a forced level.

“You- you can’t tell anyone, Mom. You- you can’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because-“his voice cracks and his mother looks even more distressed, “-he … he doesn’t want me back.”

“That- that’s ridiculous!” she snaps, he whole being overcome with rage, “That’s not- who wouldn’t want my Franklin! Its- I- you tell me who he is right now young man! He obviously needs a good talking too, I will march over-“

“Mom, Stop!”

She comes to a halt, phone in hand and her other one reaching for her phone tree of doom. A list of names that make up a conglomerate or mothers all over Hells Kitchen. She’s ready to raise a mob in his defense and he really loves his mother, but he can’t let her do that to Matt.

“Its … I’m dealing with it.”

She looks pained.

“How long have you been dealing with it though, my love?’

And just like that, just with those words, Foggy breaks down. His mother catches him in her arms, wraps him up in her warmth, and together they sit on the floor of the kitchen until his sobs subside and she can push some strawberries and cream into him. 

It helps. It doesn’t change anything, but it does help.  
…

She gives him the name and number of a doctor. The kind that deals with people who have lost their soulmates. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her what’s really going on. So he goes.  
It actually turns out good. Foggy tells the doctor the truth and it’s the first time he has ever said it out loud. It feels good.

The doctor encourages him too tell his soulmate, to talk to him. But all Foggy can remember is how Matt freezes up whenever someone mentions soulmates, and all of the stories that spilled out of him that night after the pub crawl. They still turn his stomach, just the memory of them. Matt is traumatized by so much, and Foggy would rather die than trigger him. Than hurt him. Than lose him. 

The doctor disapproves, but he understands. He gives Foggy a subscription for medication that will ease the pain of an unrequited soul bond, along with the name of a good therapist.

Foggy sets up a meeting for once a month.

Maybe he can live through this after all.  
…

Marci is beautiful and nice (in her way), and crazy wicked smart. She is the right portion of everything to equally scare and arouse him. Marci was born seeing colour, has no time for love and in a few short years will probably be running the world.

She keeps all his secrets though. She’s probably one of the best friends he will ever have.  
…

They graduate top of their class and follow each other to Landman and Zac, as naturally as breathing. They get a shitty little office together and shitty competitive lawyer friends who make constant shitty ‘married’ jokes about them that always make Foggy’s heart flutter. Matt hates it there and Foggy can tell.

Sometimes when he is having a shitty day, and Matt has left the office to go to church (or whatever he does when his guilt overwhelms him) Foggy says the colours of their plastic dinosaurs out loud. 

_Yellow. Blue. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Blue. Blue. Grey. Green. Red._

He says it again and again until he forgets about the tug in his chest.

_Yellow. Blue. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Blue. Blue. Grey. Green. Red._

Until he doesn’t feel empty inside.

_Yellow. Blue. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Blue. Blue. Grey. Green. Red._

Until he remembers who he is without Matthew Murdock.

…

He follows Matt because it’s as natural as breathing too him.

And god does every step terrify him.

…

Matt goes through girls, or girls go through Matt or whatever. All he knows is that his soulmate is getting a lot more sex than he is.

None of the girls hang around for very long. Matt doesn’t seem to mind, and Foggy is pretty sure that that is how he wants it. He doesn’t want anyone to stay, to be permanent. He doesn’t want a soulmate, he wants an impermanent bed mate that wants the same from him.  
It breaks Foggy’s heart a little, thinking about how alone his best friend is. 

But he doesn’t say anything. He acts like a best friend should, slaps him on the back and gripes about his own love life like it is black and white still. Like he doesn’t want Matt to want him. 

Claire pops up out of the blue and Foggy gets it. Hell he is pretty sure he fell for her a little. She is smart and kickass and doesn’t take any shit from anyone. And she always puts his shit head of a soulmate back together again. Her heart is as strong as it is good.

So Foggy shouldn’t really be surprised that she figures it out first.

“I’m sorry,” she says one night after Matt has swung out of Foggy’s apartment window after some thug or another, leaving them in bloodied gloves kneeling on a bloody rug.

“Nah, the rug didn’t mean that much to me. I was thinking of getting a new one.”

“Not about the rug.”

“What about then?”

“About Matt.”

“…Still not following.”

Claire sighs and meets his eyes as she snaps off her gloves.

“He kissed me. I didn’t realize he had a soulmate, and I really don’t want to get in the middle of bond or anything. Not really my thing.”

Foggy chokes on nothing, and drops the bloody rags in his hands onto the rug.

“What? Me and Matt, that’s- I don’t even-“

Claire frowns at him as he continues to babble.

“He doesn’t know?”

“Th-there is nothing too-“

“Yes there is,” she insists, “I found and lost my Soulmate a long time ago, Foggy. I know what it looks like and I know what unrequited looks like so don’t you dare lie to me.”

Foggy swallows, swallows back tears this time. Got he is such a cry baby.

“Why doesn’t he know, Foggy?”

God his heart feels like it’s going to stop. If she can see him so transparently, how long until Matt dose too?

“…he doesn’t want me.”

Its rips out of his throat and leaves behind a bitter taste.

“How do you know that if he doesn’t know?”

“Because he hates soulmates, he-“a tear slips down his cheek and it makes his stomach turn, “-he doesn’t want one. He doesn’t want me.”

Claire stares at him in silence, no emotion playing on her face as she takes in the human disaster that if Foggy Nelson. God he must look so pathetic.

“You- you can’t tell him … please.”

Claire nods solemnly. Then she stands up and wraps her arms around Foggy. He hadn’t even realized he had stood.

“Some fucker once said that’s it’s better to have lost in love than to never have loved at all,” he says through her teeth, some deep emotion seeping through her words, “But I bet he never lost a soulmate. Don’t lose yours before he even is, you hear me?”

Just as quickly as the moment comes it is gone and Foggy is left alone is his apartment, standing in a pool of his best friends blood.  
…

Karen is like Marci, she was born with colours. It makes pretending not to be able to read her colour coded filing system harder. 

Some days he can convince himself that he was born with colours as well, that the pain in his chest that he gets whenever he looks at Matt isn’t real. That he isn’t half a person and doomed to stay that way. 

It never works. The hurt doesn’t stop. But it becomes a part of him and he gets scared that he won’t know who he is without it. Not that it’s ever going to leave. 

Didn’t someone once say you are born in pain and you die in pain?

Yeah. That sounds right.  
…

Matt is the man in the mask. The secret makes Foggy feel all cut up inside.

He walks out and he can’t look at his best friend for days. Can’t bear to be in the same room as him. He feels like his skin is on fire.

He thought he knew Matt, knew everything about him. That they trusted each other with everything.

God he feels sick.

…

For all the drama and angst of his situation it comes to a head in a rather normal way. 

Matt finds out because Foggy is an idiot and forgot he is meant to still see the world in black and white.

Nelson, Murdock and Page are doing what they do best; researching a seemingly hopeless case and eating take out. Their client is being charged with a hit and run and Matt is sure that he didn’t do it so once again they are sticking their necks out in danger of losing their heads.

And because Foggy is awesome he comes across the game changing evidence that he shouldn’t be able to see and not realizing that fact until after he blurts it out.

“Oh!” Foggy suddenly says making his two friends jump as he thrusts out a bunch of papers towards their faces, “I am the best at lawyering!”

“What?” Matt says, pulling the text to speech plug from his ear, “You found something?”

“I found the game changer!” Foggy announces, grin spreading across his face, “I am the best!”

“What is it?” Karen asks, mirroring his smile because she is awesome at getting swept up in his enthusiasm.

“The colour of our clients car is a totally different colour to the green paint to the one on the damaged car, they only photographed it once but it is a totally different colour- more of an Olive- we need to have another look at that car and I don’t know, get a paint test or something-“

Foggy stops when he notices the looks on his friend’s faces. 

“-and why are you looking at me like I just grew another head?”

They stay silent for a second, before Karen starts to rise from her chair, a high pitched noise emanating from her throat.

“Foggy!” she shrieks, launching herself at him and constricting him with her arms, “Why didn’t you tell me! Oh my god I am so happy for you!”

“What-?”

Matt takes his glasses of his face- and oh god he must have fucked up if he is doing that at the office and in front of Karen-

“You met your soulmate?” Matt says in a soft voice, looking Foggy in the face as much as he can.

Oh crap

Oh no. 

If he weren’t being aggressively hugged by one of his friends he would have sprinted out of the office. But he was pretty sure that Karen was the only thing keeping him up right now.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Fog?” Matt asks and god he sounds so small it’s physically killing Foggy.

“Um, well about that-“

“Is it Marci?!” Karen asks suddenly, face practically splitting under the weight of her smile, “Oh my god you two are so cute together-“

“What? No! It’s not Marci, never in a million years would it be Marci!”

In hind sight he should have lied and said it was Marci.

“Who is it then?” Karen asks, and she looks like a kid in a candy store, “I’ve always loved the idea of soulmates, it sounds so romantic!”

“Ah-“ Foggy stumbles, eyes flicking towards his best friend as he struggles to come up with any answer at all. His heart must sound like a jack hammer right now.

And because Foggy is a damsel in distress, Matt comes to his rescue.

God, Matt is always coming to his rescue. 

“You-“ he stops and licks his lips and it’s probably not jealousy like Foggy wants it to be, “You don’t have to tell us yet, Foggy. It’s a very private thing after all, Soulmates.”

He spits the word out and it hurts Foggy’s heart.

“Of course!” Karen says, jumping back to look Foggy in the eye, “Of course you don’t have to tell us yet. It’s just so new and exciting- I got swept up, I think!”

Foggy grins and pats her on the back and pretends his world isn’t falling down around him.

…

Marci loves Foggy. Not romantically because – ew. Who has time for that? It’s not what she’s after. 

She loves him because his dick is useful and he’s probably the best friend she has ever had. She doesn’t want to keep him, but she would gladly gut anyone who hurt him in a heartbeat. She’s cute like that.

And she keeps that in the front of her mind when she stoles into Nelson and Murdock, in all her Prada glory.

“Marci!” Karen squeaks and stands up from behind her desk, looking beautiful with all that natural back lighting, “H-how can I help you.”

Marci smiles at the young woman. She could really do something with her. She’s pretty, but she would look so much prettier tied up in Marci’s bed. 

“Is Foggy-bear in?” Marci says as smoothly as she can, stalking up to lean on the younger woman’s desk, “I was hoping to speak to him about a job.”

“A job,” Karen says, perky as ever and it really doing something for Marci, “Were you interested in joining the firm?”

Marci laughs, because how can she not.

“No, dear. Is he in?”

“Oh, he-“

“He’s out for the afternoon.”

Marci spins on her heel to grin at her former colleague.

“Matthew,” Marci purrs out, knowing it will make the man uncomfortable, “You let your husband see clients without you?”

Matt doesn’t respond to her taunting, which is what she likes about him.

“Can we help you?” Karen asks, adorable as ever.

“I suppose,” Marci sighs, pretending to be put out, “I just wanted to tell him too call off the search.”

“You found a new job?” Matt asks with a frown. 

“A friend of mine is going into the private detective business and needs a partner. I figured it’s time for a career change anyway.”

“Not many Prada shoes in that line of work.”

Marci smiles at Matts attempt to get under her skin.

“No, but it runs in the family,” she replies airily, “And it comes with good neighbours.”

Matt frowns and Marci can’t keep in the giggle. 

“We’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Matthew. It will be just like old times.”

Marci turns to leave, but is drawn back by Karen’s voice. It makes me smile.

“Wait-“ the younger woman calls, “Do you know who Foggy’s soulmate is?”

The smile doesn’t slip off of her face, she is too good at what she does, but it’s a close calls. She turns back to face the other two people and levels them with her best lawyer stare. Not that it effects Matt at all.

Marci remembers how Foggy was when she first met him. How ashamed and alone he felt, and how many nights it took of pulling him apart and putting him back together it took to make him like himself again.

The urge to gut Matt Murdock comes back in full force.

But she keeps her friends secrets.

“He’s never told me, sweetheart,” She says, sickly sweet, “A person’s colour are their own business.”

The other woman’s stumbled words that follow Marci out of the office just make her more endearing. Marci is going to have to get her number. And her wrist size.  
…

Fisk is in jail, has been for several months, when Foggy gets kidnapped.

A new player comes to Hells kitchen, scary efficient and bloody and so much more than Daredevil can handle. They take over the city politically and illegally, will militant precision. They call them the King Pin.

Turns out the King Pin is Vanessa Marianna. And she wants her Fiancé back. 

Somehow she finds out how Foggy helped bring Fisk down (thankfully she leaves Marci alone), and figures that he must be in league with the Daredevil.

He’s taken in the middle of the night. He doesn’t know how, it’s all a blur. But from the pain he’s pretty sure that they whacked him on the back of the head.

Foggy can’t tell where he is. It’s too dark, the room is spinning too much, and god- are they even threatening him in English?

A small hand seizes his chin and pulls his head up violently, and a beautiful woman swirls into his vision. And she looks pissed. But Foggy is often surrounded by pissed off women so that’s nothing new.

Huh. He would laugh if his head wasn’t in a vice. Metaphorically.

“I am only going to ask this once,” she says soothingly, one hand sweeping his hair back from his face, “Where is the Devil?”

Foggy scrunches us his face. There is something dry crusted across the side of his face, and he is pretty sure something is dripping from his lip, maybe his eye is swollen shut? It’s too hard to think about it.

“I-“ he croaks out, “-I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, Mr Nelson, I think you know exactly what I am talking about,” Vanessa said, too calm too steady, “And I also think that what I am about to do will hurt him, just as much as he hurt me.”

Foggy watches as the woman pulls a small, sleek, dagger from her pocket and holds it up against his throat.

“I truly am sorry, Mr Nelson. But your sacrifice is for the good of this city.”

He’s too dizzy to even be scared.

He watches the woman’s face morph into something savage.

Watches as something shifts behind his eyes.

Watches the blood spurt from her arm.

Wait.

That one’s not right.

God he’s so dizzy.

His whole world is spinning.

“Foggy! Foggy, talk to me. Please, Foggy-“

Oh, Matt's here.

“Yay, Matt’s here.”

Everything is going to be okay now.

“Foggy, thank god. I have to get you to the hospital.”

“I-Matt-“

“Everything’s going to be okay, Franklin-“

God he loves the way his name sounds on his lips.

“Matty-“

“I’ve got you Foggy. Please just stay awake.”

“I love you, Matty. I love-“

“Please, please, stay awake. Please, Foggy.”

“I love you.”

The world goes dark. But he’s safe.

In his soulmates arms.

…

He wakes up at home. The pinching on his wrist tells him he has been to the hospital. And his mouth doesn’t taste like blood anymore.

As more of his brain wakes up he realizes he isn’t in his own bed, that his bed is was crummier and way lumpier than the marshmallow he is laying on. This is top quality bed, therefore not his.

His eyes open slowly.

He is in Matt’s apartment.

Crap, Matt.

“Crap!” he gases and sits up, making him a whole new kind of dizzy, “Matt!”

Suddenly there are hands on his face and Matt fills his sight, looking rumpled and adorable. But his eyes are rimmed with red, and his hands shake against his cheeks.

“I’m here, Foggy, you’re safe. I saved you.”

“…was I at a hospital?”

“Yeah. You were pretty drugged though. You don’t remember?”

“No … they released me too you?”

“Claire did.”

“Ah. Are you okay?”

Matt laughs and it sounds like sadness.

“You get beaten up and kidnapped and you ask me if I am okay.”

“I worry about you.”

Matt frowns and it’s just as adorable as his smile.

“I know you do, buddy. I’m fine. Not a scratch on me for once.”

Foggy leans forwards so his head lays against Matt’s shoulder.

“I was scared.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I knew you would come.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Matt lays his head on Foggy’s shoulder and it makes him feel whole.

“I’m so sorry they came after you, Foggy.”

“That’s okay. Or well, it’s not. But it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known-“

“But I should have thought,” Matt hissed out like he was in pain, “I should have known they would trace something back to you, and hurt you.”

Foggy shook his head but said nothing. He couldn’t say anything that would stop Matt from feeling guilty.

“Do you want me to call someone?”

“What?” Foggy said back, confused, “Like who?”

“Like your soulmate.”

Foggy sat up and so did Matt, and god he wished the other man wasn’t so close because-

“Fog?” he said softly, face scrunching up again, “Are you okay? Your heart- you sound scared?”

“It’s uh-“

“Is it- you don’t want your soulmate? I thought you- the colours- Foggy, I don’t understand.”

“Just don’t-

“Have- have they hurt you? Foggy, you need to tell me-“

“They don’t want me okay!”

Foggy says it so loud Matt jumps, and he feels like crying. It’s not a lie. But it’s not honest either. 

It’s what he needs to believe to survive. 

“How …” Matt says and if Foggy believed in god he would literally pray for him to shut his best bud up right now, “…how could they not want you?”

“Not everyone wants soulmate, Matt,” he says and he even sounds defeated to his own ears.

“But … but you’re Foggy Nelson.”

He sounds so shocked, so offended on Foggy’s behalf. It would make him smile if he weren’t so close to tears. 

“Not everyone wants a Foggy.”

Matt's face physically creases before his eyes.

“I-“

“Just leave it, Matty,” Foggy begs, all of his fatigue bleeding into his voice, “Just don’t. Not right now.”

It looks like it pains him, but Matt nods in agreement.

“We will talk about this though, right?”

Foggy nods so he doesn’t have to lie.  
…

The next day, back in his own apartment, in his own bed, he looks up how much flights cost too India.

He cries for what feels like hours after. 

He leaves the tab open on his computer.

…

“I need to know who they are, Marci?”

“What do you think, Murdock? Yellow wallpaper or cream paint?”

“Marci-“

“Or maybe both. On for the office and one for the waiting room. Ooh, you are a good colour stylist Matthew.”

“Marci,” he snaps and Marci feels a thrill at finally getting under his skin, “Stop fucking me around and tell me who Foggy’s soulmate is.”

“Oh honey if I was fucking you around you would know.”

Matt’s lip curls in frustration.

“Why do you think I know who it is, Murdock?”

“Because he hasn’t told me, and you are the only person he would tell besides me.”

“Not his mother?”

“Not if it’s a- …a,” he spins his hand in the air as he tries to remember a certain word, “A toxic relationship.”

Marci rolled her eyes.

“Have you considered the fact that I keep my friends secrets, Matthew?”

“This is different, someone is hurting Foggy!”

“Wow,” Marci says, stalking closer to her friend, being as sharp and sickly sweet as she could manage, “You really are blind aren’t you.”

“Marci-“

“I mean, you think that Foggy being in pain- being hurt by his soulmate- is a recent development.”

Matt steps back, shock on his face as if she had slapped him.

“Someone-“ he looks like he’s going to me sick, “Someone has been hurting Foggy for- for how long? Months?”

Marci snorts.

“Try years.”

He holds his stomach and for a second Marci fears for her carpets. She flew them in from Paris for Christ sakes.

But then Matthew Murdock shifts and gets a look on his face and she finally understands the Hells Kitchen proverb about the Murdock boys. He looks terrifying. And it’s kinda doing something for her.

“Tell me who they are, Marci.”

She sighs and chews on her lip for a long second.

“You really are blind, Murdock,” she says softly, “You are my friend, and I care about you, but you really are fucking blind.”

“This isn’t-“

“No, Matthew,” she snaps, “Listen to what I am saying. Someone has been hurting Foggy for years, someone has been not wanting Foggy for years, and you are exceptionally blind and not in the way that everyone can see.”

“I don’t-“

“Yes you do. Because you are not a shitty friend but you are-“

A look of absolute horror comes over Matts face, Marci is convinced she can hear his stomach hitting the floor, and she is damn glad for it.

“Finally, he opens his eyes.”

Matt turns on his heel, sprinting from her apartment and Marci runs to her door to call after him-

“You better put me in your vows when you become Mr Matthew Nelson, Bitch!”

Yeah she has been sitting on that for a while.

She needs friends that aren’t utter shitting dorks.

…

Foggy is standing in his living room, one hand holding a beer bottle and with a piece of pizza handing from his mouth- when Matt bursts in.

“What the hell, Murdock!” he yells, or attempts too through the pizza.

But Matt isn’t stopping, he storms right up to Foggy, rips the pizza from his mouth-

-and gives him the best kissing of his life.

Foggy feels his knees go weak. His hands grip Matts shoulders because how can this not be a dream, and oh god that is Matts tongue in his mouth, and he feels like he’s high-

But then Matts ripping his face away and he looks pissed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you freaking idiot?!”

Foggy is confused.

“Huh?”

“Don’t you ‘huh’ me!” Matt hisses, “You have been keeping this from me for years- literally since we first met, you do not get to ‘huh’ me!”

Oh.

Oh.

“Oh, shit…” Foggy breathes.

“Yeah,” Matt replies still sounding pissed, hands still gently cradling Foggy’s face, “We are soulmates, you and I. And you kept it from me for years-“

“Matt, I-“

“-you motherfucker.”

“Hey now-“

Matts kissing him again, and Foggy is kissing back and god it all just goes whizzing south. It feels like electricity humming under his skin, heart curling around his insides, it feels like-

-god it makes him feel like he is whole.

“I didn’t think you would want me,” Foggy gasps out as they break apart again, “After everything your Mom and Dad went through, how much you said you hated soulmates, I thought you would never want me-“

“You thought wrong,” Matt pants into his mouth, “I have wanted you from the start. Since that first year. God, probably since the first day.”

Foggy’s knees shake as Matt guides them back to the bed, at how desperate Matt sounds.

“I always thought that you would tell me when you met your soulmate, and it always hurt that it wasn’t me. But it was, all along.”

“I thought- You said-“

“Fuck what I said,” god he makes that sound like a Hallelujah, “None of that applies to you.”

“Why- why not?”

Matt grins and it’s all teeth and wild.

“Because you are Foggy Fucking Nelson, that’s why.”

They should probably talk more. Probably go over how fucked up the entire situation. But then they are yanking off each other’s clothes, and Matt is pushing Foggy back on to his shitty bed and pressing into him for the first time.

Foggy moans as Matt bites sucking kisses into his neck, as their hands rake all over each other’s bodies, learn all the parts of each other that they haven’t known before.

Their dicks slip together in all of their movement and they both moan.

“Fuck me,” Matt says reverently and Foggy laughs in reply.

“No, Foggy. I want you to Fuck me.”

Foggy moans again.

“You are the most beautiful person in the world.”

Matt laughs into his neck, before detaching to get the lube from Foggy’s bedside table. Before Foggy can take control Matt is lubeing up his fingers and shoving them inside himself.

“Whoa, dude!” Foggy protests, sitting up (rather pressing up in a very nice way) against Matt to get a better view, “Slow down, you’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“No I won’t,” Matt replies, mouth hovering over Foggy’s seductively, “I’m still stretched from earlier.”

“Earlier-?”

“I was thinking about you.”

Foggy moans and pulls Matt closer to claim his mouth, to give him something to moan into while he fucks himself on his own fingers.

All too soon Matt is pulling away and Foggy is about to protest-

-but then he is sitting up and taking all of Foggy in one graceful movement that leaves both of them breathless.

“Holy shit.”

Matt whines in response, face going flushed. He looks blisses out and beautiful. Foggy holds onto his hips, stilling any potential movement, just so he can take all of him in.

“God, you are beautiful, Matty,” He says reverentially, “If we could bottle up and sell how beautiful you look we would be millionaires.”

Matt laughs and they both moan because that feels really fucking good.

Matt pulls Foggy’s hands away from his hips, pulling them up to his waist so he can- oh god- so he can help him move, Jesus Christ.

He starts off small, moving in small timid circles as he gets used to Foggy. With each movement his all over body blush gets deeper. Foggy watches as it spreads down and disappears under his chest hair, and that shouldn’t turn him on more but god dammit it dose. His hips buck involuntarily and Matt whines out a soft- “Ugh, holy fuck.” 

“You like that, Matty?”

Matt whines, bending to press their bodies together, chest to chest while his hips keep moving sinfully. 

Foggy twines a hand into his hair and asks, “How close are you, sweetheart?”

Matt whines again, “Ah, too close. I wanted-“ he breaks off to moan loudly, “-I wanted this to last. Oh my god, Franklin- right there-“

“Well I want to make you come so hard your brain short circuits,” Foggy says, and it’s not sexy but it makes Matt moan.

Gaining confidence from the utterly gone sounds that Matt is making, Foggy flips them over, pressing Matt into the mattress and pushing into him as hard as he can.

“Foggy!” Matt yells, hands coming up to grip the head board, “God I’m- I’m gonna-“

Foggy manages to wrap a hand around the other man’s dick and give two pumps before he comes, thick ropes of white striping over his stomach as he moans out various prayers that all sound like Foggy’s name.

And because Matthew Murdock is beautiful, and awesome, and perfect- Foggy follows him over the edge, with what is probably a very unsexy whimper and his body going immediately boneless. He slumps down on top of Foggy and the other man moans like it’s the best feeling in the world. And god, it is.  
…

They wake up wrapped in each other. Sunlight is streaming in the windows and they should probably be getting to work. But Matt has his face buried in Foggy’s hair, is grinning into it.

“What is it?” Foggy asks.

Matt pulls him closer, their naked bodies slotting together because they are literally made for each other.

“Marci said I’m gonna be Mr Matthew Nelson.”

Foggy grins.

“Yeah. You like the sound of that?”

“Ah-huh.”

Foggy laughs. Sleepy Matt is his favourite Matt. Or rather, it’s a tie with every other version of Matt.

“Hey, Foggy?”

“Yeah, Matty?”

“I love you.”

Foggy pulls Matts head away from his hair so he can say into his mouth-

“I love you too.”

It’s not perfect. But it’s theirs. They are each other’s. And where ever they go from here, they go together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, porn that's unusual. I probably missed so many mistakes and I will come back and edit later, but I am so tired so yeah. I had this idea on my tumblr (buckybunnyteeth.tumblr.com) and this was born. I hope you like it.


End file.
